terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhamidia
Rhamidia '''(Rhamidian: ''Rhamidea''), 'is a country in the central Northern Continent, centered around the high defensible plateau of Rhamidia Major but extending north into Celta and south through the deserts of Qarn and Begharra. The ancient Rhamid Empire was the first powerful imperial state in the world and served as the global center of culture, art, and philosophy for over a thousand years, and while Rhamidia holds few traces of its ancient glory, the Rhamid legacy permeates all aspects of Rhamidi culture and identity to this day. It has a population of 64,000,000, and its capital is Rhamusia. The core historical region of Rhamidia, often called Rhamidia Major, is located on a plateau between the Baur Mountains and the flatter, more agricultural western regions, which include Celta and Aengla; the southwestern portion of the country contains the arid Arush Desert and the regions of Qarn and Begharra. The Rhamid Empire was one of the oldest civilizations in the world, and a center of culture and philosophy from 2300 BCE until its conquest by the Anglean Empire in the seventh century, although the Rhamid cultural world became fractured after the sacking of Rhamusia by the Basaltines in 181. After five hundred years of Anglean rule, Rhamidia rebelled against the empire in the twelfth century and since then has gone through a wide variety of states, many of which have attempted to resurrect the glory of the Rhamid Empire with minimal success - perhaps most notably under the nationalist authoritarian regime of César Antov, whose rule led to the Great Rhamidian War in the 1970s. Today, Rhamidia is a unitary parliamentary republic under its sixth constitution, with one autonomous province, Celta. It continues to struggle with government corruption and national unity, facing frequent nationalist protest in Celta and Arush. It additionally suffers from dramatic rural poverty. Despite this, Rhamusia continues to be a flourishing city, and Rhamidia is famous for its natural beauty, important historical sites, and distinctive food and customs. Name The name "Rhamidia" is among the oldest names still in use today, and comes directly out of the legacy of the Rhamid Empire. The Asarians declared themselves ''Imperea R®amedae ''in 2300 BCE, and though the origin of this name is unknown, the notion of the inhabitants of the region being "Rhamidians" did not come about until much later. The differences in spelling between Rhamidia and Rramidor (and therefore between the "Rhamidian" and "Rramidi" languages) lies in a shift in pronunciation of the letter rhota. While in Rhamidia today, the ''rhota ''is pronounced as an aspirated "h" and transliterated "Rh" to distinguish it from ''rae ("R"), this has not always been true. The pronunciation of rhota ''in the Asarian age is unknown, but it is believed that in the Parthassarian Dynasty, the elites used an doubled-''rhota ''in the name of their empire, calling it ''Rramid, pronounced "Vrameed," while this usage had already left (or had never been present in) colloquial speech. The Rramidi community that fled from Rhamusia after the city's sacking by the Basaltines, therefore, continued to use the "Rr" spelling and pronunciation, while those who remained gradually accepted the "Rh" spelling. It is therefore known as 'Rramida '''to the Rramidi of Correfuscidia. The country's name also varies in some other languages. In Celton, it is ''Ramda, and in Arushi, it is Urrahm. In Basaltine, it is Arhamda; in Noly, Aramdy, and in Artian, Yasélégo.